Love of a Vampire: Bloody Revenge
by cutekadajfan
Summary: Sequel to love of a vampire: It's been three years since Kagome was kidnapped and raped by Inuyasha along with her friend Sango. She promises, she will do whatever it takes to get revenge for her loved ones, even if she has to risk her life.
1. Dreams

**If you haven't read the first part to this story 'Love of a Vampire' Then I suggest you go read it, otherwise you will get totally lost… enjoy the sequel guys**

*******

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked the same as she did three years ago, just a little more mature. She gripped the edges of the sink, thinking a million things at one time. Her apartment contained two bedrooms, one bathroom, a fair sized kitchen, and a living room. She of course graduated, and is waiting to star college in the fall. It was hard for her mom to let her go, but she had to move on with her life, she was becoming an adult. The events that happened three years ago have long gone, and she was staring to recover. She had dreams still, but she was never harmed. They were either about Sango, or Inuyasha waving at her through the window.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. It was getting drafty. She walked out of her bathroom and into her living room. Her balcony window was wide open, making the curtains flow around like ghosts.

'I could have sworn I locked this' She thought walking up to it trying to close it. She shut it then went to the couch.

"You miss me baby?" A dark tone said behind her.

She froze in her spot. Her heart dropped and she felt her hands start to shake. This couldn't be him, he really did follow her. She didn't want to turn around to see his face again, she didn't want to re-live everything. But she couldn't help it. She turned around, facing with the man that attacked her three years ago…Inuyasha. He quickly ran up to her and gripped her neck.

"You think you can get away from me that easily?" He whispered into her ear.

Tears streamed down her face, she couldn't breathe. She struggled trying to get him off… And that's when she woke up from the nightmare.

She sat up in her bed taking deep breaths; she could still feel his choking touch. Almost every night, she would have this dream. He would find her, hurt her, and then threaten her. She was so sure she hadn't gotten away, but she was determined to never see him again. And she swore that if he chose to play around, she was going to fight back twice as hard. She didn't even like falling asleep, but her body needed it, otherwise she would have no energy. She got out of her bed then walked into her bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face. She had dark circles, and heavy bags, but she knew it was from lack of sleep.

Everything was left behind, her home, her friends, and even her school. She graduated from a private school, and got her college degree, majoring in Physics. She never bothered to talk much to anyone, so she was left alone throughout the rest of her time in high school. That's all she wanted…was to be left alone.

She looked up and pictured Sango next to her, smiling happily and waving. Her best friend was killed…by another vampire. Miroku. Not only Sango, but Hojo who was murdered. And they had a bad confrontation before he died. Kagome clutched her chest thinking about her friends. They were gone, taken away from those vampires… And she was going to find a way to get revenge.

***

**First chapter, I know definitely short, I just need to see if the story is worth continuing with.**


	2. You Can't Escape Me

That night, She sat up in bed, not bothering to go back to sleep. She was sick and tired of Inuyasha, she just wanted to be left alone, and to leave her old life. The memories wouldn't go away, and was still a little unbelievable that everything happened. She looked down at her feet, thinking deeply about everything. If she were to have another encounter with Inuyasha, What was she going to say, what was she going to do, or even worse, what was he going to do to her…

She didn't believe in the whole classical garlic and holy water thing, she was sure Inuyasha was much more stronger than that. She wasn't sure she had all the time in the world to think of a way to kill him, but when the time came, she would at least try. She held onto a strand of her hair, wondering what to do next. She got up and walked into her kitchen, turning on the light and walking to the cabinet to get some coffee beans out. She froze feeling a cold wind wrap around her body. She turned around and saw one of the windows open. Quickly, she ran over and shut it, then cautiously looked around. She began panicking and breathing heavily.

"Calm down Kagome, There's no one here." She told herself, trying to calm down

"There's no one here." She kept repeating to herself as she walked back into the kitchen.

"You know, it's not healthy to talk to yourself." a deep voice said behind Kagome

Kagome froze and caught her breath. She slowly turned around and stared into the same dark red eyes she never ever wanted to see. She grew pale and backed into one of the walls. He slowly walked up to her and pressed her against it smirking, letting his red eyes fade into the golden orbs they usually were.

"This isn't real, this can't be." Kagome whispered shaking in fear.

Inuyasha looked down smirking at her. "I told you, you can't escape."

He pressed himself onto her body even more. Kagome whimpered and looked down

"What do you want with me? Why do you keep messing with me?" Kagome bravely let the words escape her mouth.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, you're the one I chose to live an eternal life with, I chose you to be with me."

Kagome looked shocked. "Inuyasha, you don't get someone by murdering their friends, and raping them, and kidnapping-" kagome stopped her, beginning to tear up. "You asshole, do you have any idea how much hell I've been through since I even met you?" Kagome looked up at him.

Inuyasha looked down at her with no emotion on his face.

Kagome attempted to push him off, but failed. He was a vampire, and she was nothing but a mere human.

"Kagome, I did all of that for your our love." Inuyasha said pushing away a strand of hair from her face.

Kagome stared at him in shock and slapped his hand away. "Your crazy, get the hell out of my apartment before I scream and cause attention." Kagome said, not even sure the idea would even work, but she stayed confident.

Inuyasha backed away slowly, and smirked again. He opened up the window and put one leg over then looked back.

"And kagome…just so you know, Sango isn't dead." And with that, Inuyasha was gone.

Kagome stayed glued to her spot, slowly taking in his words.

_Sango….is….alive? _She thought/ She began to tremble, thinking about her best friend. _But how? How could she… _kagome stopped then looked down, letting one tear escape her eye. Her best friend was somewhere out there alive, and all these years she thought she was alone…

**Important A/N: Guys, I've been soo busy with school and im really sorry about not updating. Please forgive me, but ive been struggling to get my grades up and I have had so much homework piled on me. I know the chapter is short, but at least its something right?**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey everyone. Thank you so much. This is very important because I need to let you know, I can't update because im way too busy with school, and my education ALWAYs comes first. So please bear with me on the time frame that I update and try not to pressure me. Im taking Honors and Advanced placement college course classes, and im only in high school still, so that is A LOT of logic and work. Please forgive me for not being able to update. **

**But this doesn't mean the story is over  
**

**And again, thank you so much for the support**

**;)**


	4. phone Call

Kagome crawled into her bed and turned to her side, thinking. Her one and only friend, wasn't dead. But how could she have been alive after that attack? She sighed. She wanted to see her so bad, and hug her and tell her how much she missed her, what it was like being lonely. Who else would she be able to let her feelings out about a vampire, watching her every move, and attacking her. She stood up, unable to take it any longer.

She was going to find Sango, but where did she need to look? That was going to be a problem. Kagome then gasped and thought. "_What if I called her_?" She thought it was crazy, but it just might work…

She got up and went over to her phone; right next to it was her older cell phone. She picked it up and looked through the contacts. She still had hojo's number. She went down further until she saw Sango's. The picture I.D was them smiling together, young, happy, and full of life. She picked up her other phone and slowly dialed in the numbers. She leaned back, listening to it ring. It wasn't turned off.

"Hello?" a voice answered the phone

Kagome took a deep breath, finding her courage. "Sango…?"

It was silent. Kagome repeated her name again. "Sango…is this you?"

"Ka-…Ka gome?" The voice turned curious

Kagome began to cry. "Sango" The dial tone then came on. Kagome looked down at the phone, tears running down her face. She talked to Sango, Sango was still alive. She called again, then it hung up on her. She held onto her phone.

"Im going to find her." She said to herself, and with that, she ran over to her closet, put on some jeans and a tank top, then left out her front door, putting on some sandals as she walked out.


	5. Reunited

Kagome didn't know why she was running down the street so late at night, especially since Inuyasha was out. Something just told her, Run out. She was convinced that she would find her. Sango was out there somewhere. She ran and ran, breathing heavily, but she couldn't stop now, and she needed to find her best friend. She stopped asking herself how she could still be alive, realizing that she couldn't possibly be human anymore. She was bitten, and unconscious, was she ever dead? She answered her phone, but why won't she bother talking to Kagome. Weren't they still friends?

Kagome turned a corner and stopped. There was one dark alley way, and she knew exactly what to expect if she were to even step foot into it, But that's one way she'll find Sango. She slowly walked towards the alley way. She could be anywhere, but Kagome wanted to just start there. She peeked in, nothing but darkness. She licked her lips nervously and stepped in. The sound of water dripping was the only thing she could hear. Everything else was silent. She stopped and listened closely, taking in her surroundings, she felt like her space was being tightened. She jumped hearing trashcans crash to the ground. Obviously someone or something was already after her. She wasn't going to lie to herself and say it was a cat, everyone does that. She turned around and felt a cold hand take hold of her wrist.

A vampire? She wasn't sure. She was brave. She stood still, only hearing the sound of her, and the other person's breathing. She closed her eyes and waited. The stranger only stood there, staring.

"Sango?" Kagome said quietly

The person didn't respond. Just held on tighter to Kagome's wrist. Suddenly, they were up in the air, Kagome didn't have time to scream. They hopped on buildings and flew around the city. She held on tightly. They finally stopped at an old building. What looked like to be a two story house? Kagome began to breath heavy, having time to panic. She looked up at the stranger.

"Who are you?" Kagome stepped back trying to take a good look.

"It's me Kagome." Sango turned around with a warm smile. She looked older, and a lot paler. She had dark circles under her eyes, but it didn't mess up her beauty. Her eyes were a small tint of red. They suddenly shifted back to brown. Kagome stood shocked to see her friend. She slowly walked up to her, tears running down her face. She hugged her, beginning to cry her heart out. Sango just held onto her and listened. She was reunited with her friend again, but the reunion between them couldn't last long. Kagome pulled back and Sango wiped her face.

"There's so much to say Kagome, but so little time." Sango sighed. "Come on."

She began walking towards the house. Kagome followed behind.

…

The inside looked kind of up to date with furniture, but the walls and the spider webs told how old the house was Sango lit a few candles, casting an eerie glow in the room. Both girls sat on the couch. Kagome faced Sango and shook her head.

"What Happened?"

Sango looked down in deep thought, not sure where to start.

"While Miroku was attacking me, he bit me in my neck." Sango leaned her head over for Kagome to see the scar she had. "I was knocked unconscious, put into a very deep sleep. I was just in so much pain, like poison was running through my body. When I woke up, I felt somewhat different; I went through a transformation, almost like an upgrade is what I would call it. When I woke up, I was surrounded by darkness, and it smelled like grave yard soil. I dug my way out only to see I was actually in a grave yard. That's when I got the idea, everyone thought I was dead. I woke up two years after my funeral. I cried, and instantly dropped into a depression. I knew that if I ever stepped foot in my house, they might try to kill me. I found out Inuyasha was here, so I came here. I wanted to kill him, but I wasn't strong enough. He told me about you, and why you left, and what you have been doing. So for the last two years, I've been here, keeping watch. I didn't want you to know I was alive because, you would think that I left you alone, and it would have increased your internal damage and depression." Sango explained quietly.

Kagome listened carefully. Sango was never dead, and the only way she survived was because she was a vampire herself. It was all like a bad dream.

"Kagome, im really sorry, I hope you understand." Sango looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

Kagome reached over and hugged her friend. "You only did it to protect me Sango, you didn't want to hurt me, I can't be mad at you for that." Kagome said her eyes still watery.

The girls hugged each other, glad to have each other's company once again.

"So then… what happened to Miroku?" Kagome asked pulling back.

"Inuyasha took his body and buried it." Sango wiped her face. "I don't bother talking to him, I threaten him and tell him to stay away, but he just doesn't know when to stop. Im going to get revenge and kill him, when I have the power." Sango said balling her hands into fists. Kagome sighed and leaned against Sango.

"You just have no idea how grateful I am to see you again Sango." She closed her eyes

She took the chance to go out, and find her, something led her to the alley way. Was it Sango? Kagome looked up at her and smiled a little.

"I found my best friend, and I risked my life and safety to do it."


	6. A Decision

"Sango, I…really need you help." Kagome looked down. "Inuyasha has constantly been harassing me; I can't do anything about it. Im too weak." Kagome shook her head and looked up at Sango.

"Kagome, I've been trying to plan to kill Inuyasha once and for all, for the longest, I can't do anything. Im not powerful enough.

"I understand." Kagome looked away. "What can I do to help Sango, I want revenge, and he took everything away from me."

Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "There really isn't anything you could do Kagome, your only human, he could kill you."

"Sango! You don't understand, I need to kill him, I need him to stay away from me, I don't wanna have to deal with him anymore." Kagome broke down crying. "I just want everything to stop Sango, please."

Sango felt horrible seeing her friend break down like this. She was right; everything was taken away from her, including her life and happiness. And sadly enough, it didn't seem like it was something she could get back.

Kagome stood up and wiped her face. "Sango, im not giving up, I will have revenge against Inuyasha. Human… Or not human." Kagome slowly turned around and looked at Sango.

"What's that supposed to mean, Kagome?" Sango shook tensed up.

"Sango, I need to be a vampire, I need to have the power to kill Inuyasha myself."

"Kagome, you killed Miroku, you need to just stay out of this. I understand Kagome, you want revenge, but you don't need to be killed from lack of power. Inuyasha is far too strong."

Kagome glared at Sango. "Sango, we both know it's the only way, if I succeed in killing him, then everything will be better. The nightmares will stop, the sleepless nights, my depression, everything."

"Kagome, please listen to me, becoming a vampire isn't something you want, you don't need to be one, it's not-" Sango stopped.

Kagome stood waiting then opened her mouth. "Sango, please listen to me, what else have I got to lose? He took everything."

"Kagome…" Sango looked down and sighed. "I believe you are right, but, I wouldn't feel too good doing it, but if I have to I will, on your accord."

Kagome stayed silent, listening to Sango. "Thank you Sango." Kagome said hugging her. "I'll be fine, please just believe in me"

"Kagome, I believe in you, if you believe that it's best for you, we just need to… talk a lot more. You need to know the circumstances, the problems, the sacrifices you have to make, if you turn"

Kagome nodded then pushed some hair out if her face. Sango got a small smile.

"Remember how much I loved twilight?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"I thought, if I ever met a vampire, they would be as protective and caring as Edward was. His skin may have been cold, but he had potential for a warm heart." She sighed and looked away

"We just had a harsh reality check Sango" Kagome licked her lips and looked down.

Sango nodded in agreement. "And Kagome, here is another thing, and listen carefully, Becoming a vampire, you need to know the difference between what can and can't kill you. When we've heard all the legends and tales, they say garlic and sunlight has a bad affect. Garlic will not kill you, and sunlight is just sensitive to the eyes, you won't melt to the ground." Sango kind of laughed.

Kagome for once in a long time laughed. She was almost happy again. Her best friend and her joking together, she didn't want anything to ruin the moment; she didn't even want to go home.

Sango continued speaking. "On a serious note Kagome, your life is eternal. No aging or anything."

Kagome quickly got quiet and looked at Sango.

"So that means, everyone I know and love around me will die?"

Sango looked down feeling bad. "Im sorry."

Kagome stayed silent. Hesitating with her decision. "I understand Sango, I can make it."

Sango looked shocked. "Kagome are you sure, you can't be serious."

"Sango, I told you, I understand, I will be fine."

Sango nodded then looked at her watch. "It's about time I take you home Kagome, we will do the turning tomorrow night." Sango said beginning to rush. She walked towards the front door and looked back. "You ready"

Kagome nodded, realizing she would be able to see Sango again. "Im ready…"

***

Sango landed gracefully in front of Kagome's house. "You have to teach me how to do that too." Kagome smiled lightly at Sango.

"Of course" Sango smiled then hugged her. She stepped back then looked at her. "Im going to make sure you can safely get to the front door." Sango smiled.

Kagome giggled. "I'll be fine." She turned around and started walking to her front door. She opened it quietly and stepped inside. She turned around, but Sango was gone. She smiled then sighed and closed her door. She was lucky she found Sango, and not some murderer, or worse enough, Inuyasha. She was cold; she should have put a sweater on

***

Sorry this was kind of rushed. You asked for an update, you got it. Hope you liked it. Please Rate and Review


	7. Nothing At All

There were so many things running in Kagome's head. Each and every day since the horrific incident, she would still be in shock that something so terrible and abnormal could happen to her. Years ago, her life was normal. She was happy. She had her best friend Sango on her side then all of that completely fucked up. She was raped by a vampire, and found her best friend dead. She wanted it to be a dream. The situation itself sounded ridiculous and unbelievable, but it actually happened. She hated her life, but she wanted revenge. The man that completely ruined her life was still walking the earth. He can't get away with it. For a human she was brave to even plan on fighting against a vampire. She was grateful to have found Sango. She didn't feel so alone. There was no hesitating with the decision she made to become a vampire. She knew she couldn't win a fight against Inuyasha as a human. She was determined to get all the training she could, then destroying him. That was her one and only motive. Being happy at this point was impossible for her after all of the events that occurred. Her life is changed forever.

She sat on her couch sipping her coffee, a bit paranoid about having a vision of Inuyasha showing up. She hated how she couldn't control her hallucinations. She was mentally lost. She heard a huge thump in her bedroom. It sounded like someone punched the wall. She stood, slowly putting down her coffee mug and walked into sprinted into the kitchen grabbing a knife. She gripped the knife in one hand walking into the bedroom very slowly. Her heart began beating quicker as she got closer to the room. The door was only cracked open. She counted to three before bursting into the room holding the knife up. She was relieved to see that no one was there. Her mind was playing tricks on her again.

"Get yourself together Kagome." She whispered to herself dropping the knife. She knew she was a bit off mentally. If anyone knew her story, they couldn't blame her. But they probably wouldn't even believe her. She sighed and looked down about to pick up the knife only to feel a cold hand wrap itself around the back of her neck. She felt herself being forced to stand up and pushed against the wall. It all happened so fast she didn't have time to scream.

"Hey there." Inuyasha said breathing against her neck.

Kagome began to panic not sure what to do. She was trapped. Inuyasha began to laugh as he turned her around, pinning both of her hands above her head. His eyes were glowing red. Kagome would never forget those eyes.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he whispered and began to sniff her hair. He began growl and began sniffing her neck. Kagome only cried. She couldn't lose to him now. It was dangerous how he would randomly show up. He had so much advantage to kill her. He was only keeping her alive to make her miserable. He licked her neck then kissed it.

"Your blood only makes me want to lose control of myself But don't worry, I'm not going to damage that beautiful body of yours."

He then bit deeply into her neck, causing her to scream. Kagome quickly sat up screaming. She waved her arms around with her eyes shut tight. She didn't feel it anymore. She didn't feel the pain in her neck, or Inuyashas cold hands pinning her against the wall. She was in bed, soaked in her own sweat. It was just a dream, a very realistic dream. She was tired, not the kind of tired that sleep could fix either. Inuyasha haunted her mind, and none of this would be over until she killed him. She couldn't live like this any longer. She didn't bother going to sleep. She only took a bath and watched T.V. Sleep may not be much of an option. It made her sick to her stomach in the beginning, to even think that she liked him or considered him a "friend."

Kagome could only sit and wonder when she was going to see Sango again. She felt a bit more secure knowing she had her as protection. But Sango could only protect Kagome in the real world, not in her dreams. Kagome came across one of the music channels and left it there. Music somewhat relaxed her mind. She closed her eyes and tapped her fingers trying to relax.

"_You've been there for me, not matter what the cost. My best friend since we've, believed in Santa Clause."_

Kagome gasped and opened her eyes. She remembered this song from her freshman year in high school with Sango. She hummed along with the song, tears threatening to escape. So much nostalgia was folding around her as the song continued.

"_I'll be the one who hears your prayer; don't have to ask me I'll be there._"

Kagome smiled as the tears slid down her face. She had so many happy memories with Sango and the rest of her friends in high school. She felt so much pain swell inside her chest as the song continued. She wasn't sure she wanted to even live anymore with the suffering she went through so much suffering every day, remembering the tragic events that have happened.

"That was our song Kagome. I remember it."

Kagome gasped and quickly looked over at the familiar voice.

"Sango…"

Sango hummed the rest of the song, staring blankly at the T.V.

Kagome began to wipe her tears. Sango turned to Kagome as the song ended. Kagome began to cry even more. She ran up to Sango and hugged her. She couldn't hold it all in anymore. She had to cry all of it out. Sango was there for her. The memories of her high school days made her happy, but even more sad that things turned out the way they did. Sango only held her. She couldn't cry. Kagome cried uncontrollably on her best friend's chest. She shook her head, mumbling words that Sango couldn't understand. Sago only held onto Kagome and remained calm. One of them had to be strong. The only thing that mattered was that she could protect her, and help her get revenge. Everything was just too fucked up.


End file.
